


NSFW Alastor X Reader Prompts

by MissBlissWrites



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: NSFW, Other, Smut, Trumblr Prompts, tumblr asks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlissWrites/pseuds/MissBlissWrites
Summary: These are the NSFW requests/asks/prompts sent to me on tumblr! I'm answering them here! Each chapter is a different ask/request/prompt!Follow me on tumblr @missblisswrites.tumblr.com for more content!!
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor / you, Alastor x Reader, Alastor x you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 263





	NSFW Alastor X Reader Prompts

  * _**Anon Asked:** Is it possible to have NSFW headcanons for Al but with a dominant reader ?? Like, I only see submissive readers being here taking everything and all but personality if I'm not the one taking the lead, completely dominating the other I prefer no sex at all 😂 really, I can't even READ something where I'm supposed to be submissive, it's just- *shivers in horror* I prefer to not imagine that at all lmao_



((Thank you so much for sending in this ask!! I feel you, nonny!! I'm a dom myself xD I turned this into a drabble because I just... Had way to much fun with this. Enjoy!!))

He was always too shy, too nervous, too sensitive. No one would have guessed how utterly shy Alastor really was, especially behind closed doors and under the sheets of your bed. But you weren't in a bed this time. You were sitting in the large resting chair in front of the low glow of a fireplace, hidden behind the four walls of your and Alastor's shared room. Your cheek rested on your fist as you gazed down at your loving husband. He was on his knees, sitting only a few feet away. 

"Look at me," You told him in a low voice. He jumped and you saw a red hue overtake his cheeks. He gazed at you for a second then looked away, then he looked back and tried to smile. It was weak and broken and completely filled with shame. You loved that look on him, flustered and unsure, nervous and restless. You noticed him picking his fingers away at his gloves, "Take them off," You gave a slight nod of your head then used your foot to point at his gloves, "Then your shirt," 

Alastor's face kept turning darker shades of red, "Y-yes, my darling. Anything for you," It was such a privilege to be able to boss him around, he was The Radio Demon, after all. So many people feared him, so many people wanted him dead, and here he was. Sitting in front of you, on his knees, slowly plucking each finger free from the security of his gloves, "Wait," He stopped at the sound of your voice, "Take them off with your teeth," There was a sigh from his lips and a look of defeat on his face. He didn't say a word then brought the finger of his glove to his teeth. He tugged it off and you watched with glee in your eyes and a fire burning in your belly. He huffed out a held breath and gave you a look the sought praise, "Good," You smirked slowly, "Now the other one," The glove dropped from his lips and fell to the floor. He tugged the other one of more aggressively and you could see beads of sweat fly from his brow, "And the shirt," You let out a low hum and your grin grew larger.

"Yes, my dear," As he spoke he moved his hands to the buttons of his dress shirt and undid them one by one. You watched with hungry eyes as he exposed himself to you. His skin was flush and warm, battle scars littered every corner of his body. You slowly leaned forward in your seat, eyes watching the corners of his shirt roll over his shoulders and finally fall freely behind him. Instinctively, Alastor tried to hide himself behind his arms. He was so shy that his ears fell flat and bent behind his head and he squirmed under your gaze.

You reached a hand forward and brushed the loose strands of hair out of his face, "You're so handsome," You told him, sin dripping form your tongue, "You're so perfect," You moved your hand from his bangs and cupped his cheek in your palm, "Beg for me, my love, beg like the little dog you are~"

He leaned forward on his knees, obeying your every command, “Darling, please,” His husky words panted on to the bare skin of your leg. He was so close, yet never touching you completely, "Pretty please, my dear," His breath was hot on your skin, "Can I touch you? Please?" You nodded your head and his hands reached out and caressed your leg. The skin on skin contact sent lightning bolts across your skin. Alastor slowly let his hands travel up your leg, then he hooked his hand behind your knee and brought it to his lips. He peppered kisses along your skin while letting his fingers dig loosely into you “I’ll do anything you ask, please, my darling, just let me have a taste,” His lips tickled you with every word while he gave you this look from below.

It was so tempting to say no, you pressed your lips together in a smirk and looked down at his heated face, “Beg again,” you commanded.

“Please,” He obeyed quickly, “Please my love, please, my mouth is watering. Please let me lick you up, please let me taste you,” His face was flushed with a dark red hue and his eyes bore right into the pits of your soul. His words made your legs squirm and quiver, “I’m begging you,” His voice was low as he looked up to you from between your legs, sitting on the floor while he worshiped you in the chair, “Please cum on my tongue.” 

You took your hand and softly traced it along his cheek, then curling a finger around his chin, forcing him to look up at you. You stared into his eyes and said, “No,” and enjoyed his little bitter whine of displeasure. You took the heel of your foot and pressed it into his chest, pushing him away from you. You stretched your leg all the way out, pushing him into the floor until you got up from your spot on the chair and crawled your way up his frame. You took in very squirm and little hiccup of moans that escaped him. Alastor shyly tried to hide his face, blushing wild dark hues of red. Your hands slowly slithered up his torso, you stopped to trace every one of his scars with the tip of your nail, then moved your hands up even more, eventually stopping at his collar bone.

You straddled him tightly with a sinister look on your face as you lowered yourself closer to him. You pulled his hands away from his face as you sighed in his ear. His low moan and shivers edging you on. You did a slow rotation of your hips, priding yourself on how hard he was, loving the feel of his cock twitching under you, “I think I’m going to make you cum first,” You whispered in his ear.

He gulped down a husky moan and his voice quivered as he spoke, “Please, my darling-“ His words got caught up in his throat as a moan escaped his lungs. You rolled your hips again, digging yourself against his member as it throbbed against your leg. You took this chance to slip off the few layers of clothes you had on, exposing your entire nude body to him.

You saw Alastor fight to keep his gaze locked with yours, he looked away for a moment to take in your features, your curves and glossy skin as the light of the fireplace cast onto you. You leaned towards him, getting your face inches away from his while one of your hands soft pressed into the square of his chest, "You're staring, Al," You felt a growl bubble in his chest and you quickly move your hand to his throat, "Is that sass I hear?" You made him look at you, you squeezed your hand on his windpipe and smirked down at him with a twisted sneer, "Calm down, Al," he growled again and you pressed him firmly into the ground while he glared back up at you, "You're getting ahead of yourself," He laid there like the obedient slut you knew he really was deep down inside, but his glare tempted you to toy and tease him some more.

So you started to rotate your hips slowly, just enough to cause some friction in his jeans while your teeth latched onto his neck. The second you took a bite he tried to fight back, he tore himself away and let out a deep hiss and tried to bite back. You were too quick and giggled with glee as you pinned him down against the floor, "Stop that you~" You cooed at him as you grind against his trapped cock, and like a good little dog, he twitched and arched his back and pressed himself into your wet heat. You couldn't hold back the dark deep chuckle the escaped from you as you watched him give in. It felt you with so much power to see him below you like this, submitting to you.

"Beg," You smirked down at him while your fingers trailed along his neck and shoulders.

Alastor gave a little roll of his head before looking up at you with a tempting glare all his own, his face was still a red hue while he sighed out his word, "Fuck me, _please_ ," He started to look away but you wouldn't let him, " _My darling_ ," He moaned, " _Please, **fuck me**_ ,"

Now how could you say no to that? You gladly sat up and used your hands to tug his belt lose and free his throbbing cock. His moans were music to your ears as he shivered underneath you. It gave you even more pleasure when you wrapped your hand around his shaft and pressed your thumb into the head of his cock. _Oh, he loved that~_

"Nyuh- D-dear, _please-_ ," Alastor's voice hitched in his throat and got tangled into his shaky sigh. You gave a firm and tight squeeze and watched him bite his lip and fight back another moan.

"Oh, say it, Al," You ran your thumb back and forth over the head of his cock and watched him jump and twitch at every touch, precum leaking into your hand as his hips jerked forward involuntarily. 

" _Fuck mee-eH!"_ His voice hitched and hiccuped quickly as your nail lightly traced along the very tip, playing with the precum. He gasped in a short breath, "Please, _please-_ "

"I love it when you say it like that," You praised.

You decided he had worked hard enough for his reward. You sat forward and pressed your bare chest on his as you slid his throbbing shaft into your wet pussy. It was a thrill to feel him jerk against you as you positioned yourself on top of him. His hands immediately went to your thighs and crawled to your hips, dripping you tightly as his nails dug into your skin. You slowly rode his cock, watching his face twist, "Do you like that?" You sighed, watching him nod his head quickly while biting his lip, " _How much do you love_?"

" _So **much** , d-darling!"_You couldn't stop yourself from going faster at the sound of his voice, it was so broken and breathy, heavy and yet rough at the same time. You took his hands from your waist and pinned them on either side of his head as you picked up the pace. It felt so tempting and wonderful as his cock slid inside you, a deep and tense pleasurable burn built up in your womb. This was it, this was the great thing you could do, was fuck him. Not many people knew how much power you held over him at the end of the day, and this was it. To see him shiver in ecstasy, moan in delight, and beg you for more... It was enough to edge you further on and enjoy every second you saw him like this. His hair was in messy tuff, hiding his furrowed brows. Alastor dug his teeth into his lip as you pleasured him with your soaking pussy, sliding on his dick like sick and hugging him so tightly that it made it difficult for him to control himself. He wanted more and he had to ask for it, " _Faster- please,_ " He choked out, " _Please go faster, my love-_ " You loved hearing him say that, it filled you with a twisted sense of glee and you gladly gave him what he wanted as you rode his cock even faster, your thigh gripping onto him as you fucked your beloved husband into a puddle on the floor.

"You better tell me when you get close, _love_!" You gasped into his eat, still pinning his arms back, "You've got to ask me to cum!" 

"Please, may I cum!?" 

"So soon?" You suddenly halted every movement and grinned down at him as he whimpered out, " _I don't think so!_ " 

"P-please, de-dear?" He looked up at you, he gave you a look of pure submission. His eyes were big and wide, glazed over and filled with lust, wanting, desire and a flame burning so bright that it sparked a flare in your chest that shot lightning bolts into your womb. You tightened around Alastor's throbbing cock and you couldn't find it in yourself to stop from sliding on him slowly.

"That's better," You cooed while placing kisses on his neck, leaving a bite or two as you went his ear, "You're so good, my love," You praised him as you picked up speed ever so slightly, you licked at his ear and listened to him whimper and felt him throb from deep within you, "I love you so much, my dear," You kept praising him, loving the sound of his deep breaths heating your skin, "Do you want to fuck me?" You finally asked him, "Then _fuck me_ , my love~"

He froze and you loved that he wasn't sure if wanted too, or if he could, "Can I?" He asked with a weak voice, and when you nodded your head with a wicked smile you saw a small grin form on his face. His arms broke free from your grip and wrapped around your quickly, pulling you as close to him as possible as he spread his legs and propped himself up enough quickly slam his cock inside you. You let out a slutty sigh followed by a wail of pleasure as you caught a glimpse of Alastor's dark and pleasure twisted face. He had a glowing red hue cast over his nose and cheeks as he grinned in ecstasy as he got the chance to fuck you as fast and as hard as he wanted. He made you quiver and moan and shake on top of him as he rammed his shaft into your pussy, he was going fast enough to make your muscles tense and burn with desire. You let out a moan as the tension built and felt yourself nearing the edge. Alastor's cock filled your every corner, making you soaking wet and cumming hard as he hit that sweet spot over and over again. Your nails dug into the skin of his chest as he held you even closer, tighter and fucking you still. He didn't stop for a second as your pussy clenched around his cock tightly, moaning out his name and giving him all the more reason not to stop. 

There was a point there where you lost your breath, bouncing with every thrust of his hips as Alastor started to nip and bite at your neck while his arms still trapped you against him. Your sweat mingled with his against your bare skin, his teeth traced your jawline then stopped your ear, "Can I cum, darling?" His voice was so low, and yet sweet somehow, and yet he knew he held all the power at this point as he kept jerking into you.

"Y-yes!" You slurred against his skin and that was all he needed to hear. One of his hands had it's way into your hair and grabbed a handful, just because he was submissive before didn't mean he couldn't be dominate now, especially with you so distracted with the slow burn of another orgasm building up in your insides. He yanked your head back and dug his teeth into the crook of your neck and collar bone, making your squirm, quiver and moan all at once, pushing you even closer to the edge again while Alastor's cock never slowed its rhythm. He felt the knot in his gut grow and fucked you over and over again, hearing his name on your tongue didn't make it any easier, nor the sweet and tempting moans that rolled between his name. When he finally felt you cum on his cock, with your pussy clenching on tightly and throbbing around his member, it was getting to be to much. Both of your breathing was heavy, heated and gasping for air, then tension finally broke, Alastor felt him jerk one too many times and he filled you with pump after pump of his cum. 

His slowed his thrusts and swore for a second he went blind. You laid there as you caught your breath, head resting on his chest while listening to his quickened heartbeat slowing down, "Good?" You slightly sighed out. You couldn't help but chuckle when Alastor simply nodded his head and closed his eyes as he took deep breaths, "That good?"

"Mhm," He hummed. You smiled, glad you could satisfy him, "You?" He opened one eye and gave you a quick glance.

You nodded quickly, "Pretty damn good," He smiled at you, then placed a kiss on your cheek, pleased that he could satisfy you as well. Both of you were rather tired at this point, but not tired enough to get to bed, and to lazy to move. You stayed stuck like that while laying before a dying fireplace. You enjoyed every second of this closeness, it wasn't always that you partook in these things with Alastor, and he rarely ever wanted to do it, "I love you," You told him as you sighed.

"I love you too, dear,"


End file.
